


Wind that Bites

by kiyala



Series: the frozen path [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's first visit to Jotunheim after the truce is established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind that Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my darling [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/). I love you so much bb ♥
> 
> Loki continues to go by Loptr. Thor calls him Loki in speech.

Jotunheim is not the barren place that it once was. When Loki cast aside Asgard and embraced the blood that flows within his veins, he hadn't quite managed to shake off thousands of years of education and experience and culture quite as easily as he'd hoped.

There is order to the Jotuns now and Thor can see it as he walks along the bridge that leads to the palace from the Bifrost site. He's come alone and though he'd dressed warm, he doesn't think that there will ever be such a thing as dressing warmly enough for the biting wind of Jotunheim, the ice that lingers in the very air and gets into his lungs, chills him to the bone.

He thinks of every time Loki had silently bore a hot summer's day on Asgard without even the slightest hint of discomfort and pulls his furs around him tightly. He can do this. 

Loptr is waiting for him at the other side of the bridge, his feathered cloak not even half as heavy as Thor's furs, but he looks completely at ease. There is warmth in his smile, in his touch. He takes Thor's hand and it warms him in an instant. Thor has never been more thankful for sorcery in his life. 

"I told you that our meetings did not have to alternate between your palace and mine, my darling fool," Loptr says affectionately. Despite his words, Thor can see the way Loptr stands taller and prouder here than in Asgard. Here, he is a king who has restored order, who has made Jotunheim into something better than it ever was. In Asgard, many still think of him as nothing but a criminal, a villain, a traitor. Thor can hardly blame him for being more at ease here and if here is where Loptr is comfortable, then Thor will withstand the cold for as long as he needs to.

"Come on, it will be better once you are out of the cold." Loptr takes his hand and leads him inside. 

Just as Loptr says, it is warmer here. He doesn't bother with all the ceremony of Asgard. The Jotun know that he is here because the Bifrost is very difficult to miss. Loptr may hold court with as much formality as he desires, but he doesn't feel the need to parade his guests around, especially not when it's Thor, when every moment before a crowd is one less moment they have to themselves.

Loptr leads Thor straight to his chambers and as soon as the door is shut, casts a spell on the room to make it much warmer. 

"You don't need to—" Thor begins, but Loptr stops him with a finger against his lips. 

"I care about your comfort," Loptr tells him. "Just as you care about mine. That's what this is about, isn't it? Everything that we are doing. Compromising. Adjusting. Finding our middle ground."

"Yes," Thor murmurs, as his arms circle Loptr's waist. "Yes, I suppose so."

Loptr smiles and leans forward, pressing their lips together. "It's good to have you here, Thor. The least I can do is make it comfortable with you. After all, if you're cold with your clothes on, I don't have much of a chance in convincing you to take them off, do I?"

Thor laughs lowly. "Sneaky, aren't you?"

"Always," Loptr replies, leaning in for another kiss.

Thor can handle Loptr when he is like this, when his troublemaking tendencies begin and end with getting them both into bed. He knows that Loptr is chaos, that he is trickery and deceit and eventually, that side of him will surface once again. If Thor has learned anything over the past several years, it's the fact that he cannot control everything, he can only do his very best to make sure that he has the proper response in place, just in case.

Loptr is not a fool. He knows this too, expects it of Thor, enjoys their quiet moments just as much. Thor wonders about fate, about the roles that they all play as time turns, the galaxy spins. He thinks of Loki, the brother he once had, who exists no more. He thinks of Loptr, King of Jotunheim, a brother, a lover, an enemy, an ally, all combined into one. If Loki was complex to him, Loptr is several times more so. But Thor loves him, steadily, fiercely, careful not to be suffocating, careful not to be too far for too long. Loving Loptr is a complex balancing act, but one that Thor is learning to master. 

He lets Loptr undress them both, lets Loptr push him down onto the bed. They're in Loptr's kingdom now, he is the one with the power. Thor reminds himself of that, allows himself to be manhandled, as much as Loptr can physically manhandle him. Loptr strokes him to full hardness, smiling down at him as he reaches for the oil. 

Sex with Loptr is entirely different to the way sex once was with Loki. He knows that they are the same person and yet, in so many ways, they are nothing alike. Loptr knows pain and loss and consequence better than Loki ever did, has experienced them firsthand due to his own actions in a way that Loki had only the briefest taste of. Loptr is fierce, desperate, claiming. He rides Thor hard, until they're both moaning breathlessly, grasping for each other. His desperation is infectious, clawing its way into Thor's chest and taking root there. Thor clings to him tightly, thrust his hips up in a rhythm to match Loptr, fucking him hard. Loptr's nails rake down his chest and Thor thinks _good_. Let him return home to Asgard with proof of what they'd done. Let him have a reminder for when Loptr is here and Thor is there and they have to wait until they can see each other again.

"Thor," Loptr gasps, throwing his head back. Thor marvels at the elegant curve of his neck, the dip of his collarbone, all the things that he never tires of, no matter how many times he sees them. "Thor, Thor, Thor."

"Loki," he gasps, feels the name wrap itself around his heart and squeeze. " _Loki_."

Loptr permits it without a word, permits Thor the use of his old name when he would snarl at anyone else who tried. He lets Thor chant it as they both get closer to the tipping point, lets Thor moan it so loudly that his voice fills the entire room as he spends himself. 

" _Thor_ ," he whispers in return, following soon after, staying where he is and panting softly, until he's pulled into Thor's arms. He snuggles into the warmth, cleaning them off with the lazy flick of a hand and a muttered spell. His lips tremble against Thor's shoulder, against his neck, against his ear. "Thor."

"Loki," Thor replies, just as quiet, just as reverent. "Sleep, my love. I'll be here."


End file.
